1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to improvements in the operating power level and or surge capacity of RF devices such as shorting stubs for coaxial cables. More particularly, the invention relates to improved materials and manufacturing processes for these devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A major limitation in the power handling of a helical and or spiral planar shorting stub is its resistance to deformation when surged by lightning. The positive benefits of the fields generated by the interaction of the “rings” of the spiral become a liability when the calculated geometry is deformed by a surge and the device is no longer electrically balanced for its target frequency range.
Prior shorting stubs have significant surge limitations and or size requirements because of the characteristics of the conventional materials previously applied (Brass, Phosphor Bronze, Aluminum). Where the shorting stub has a helical or spiral geometry the interactive effects of the fields generated during a surge event will damage and or destroy the shorting stub if the surge is of too high a level.
For example, limitations in the range of 25-30 KA are known to exist for shorting stub assemblies utilizing conventional materials unless the overall size of the shorting stub is extended to the point where the size and materials cost(s) become unacceptable.
Competition within the electrical cable and associated accessory industries has focused attention on increased manufacturing efficiencies, overall component size reduction and increased power handling capability.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.